1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to excavating equipment, and more particularly to a self-loading earthmover having an endless conveyor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elevating scrapers, particularly the Hancock type, have become popular in recent years. Such scrapers are basically built according to U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,041, and are produced for Caterpillar by the Eagle Picher Company of Lubbock, Tex. All commercially available device are characterized by having a tractor or power unit immediately before the scraper blade. Such devices load material into an open bowl by dragging the material being loaded over the material already loaded, a process which involves an unnecessary expenditure of energy. In addition, the known machines, lacking means for controlling cross-slope distribution of material, are ill-suited for creating road crowns and the like.